Temple of the Moon
by Adraina
Summary: Laurana and Tanis are on a perilous quest to save mankind, yet they dont know it. What will happen to them? Reviews please. Sorry the names got screwed up. This is also when they are younger so dont mind any of the ages or names or what not.
1. Chapter 1

**_Temple of The Moon_**

**_Chapter One_**

**Once upon a time there was an 18-year-old girl named Artilona, she was a**

**sorceress in training, and she read in a scroll about the temple of the Moon. She thought it was so interesting she came up with the idea of a quest.**

**In the middle of the night, she had packed many belongings, including her book of spells (just in case) and had left a note for her parents, saying she was all right and that she would be back soon, and for them not to worry.**

**She went to her friends' house, and asked if he wanted to go with her. Her friend Danhino-who was 18 as well-was learning to become a warrior, since he was in the Imperial Sentry.**

**"Danhino, come with me."**

**"What? What are you talking about?"**

**"Come with me to find the Temple of the Moon."**

**"Why are you looking for it?"**

**"There are untold riches there. You know I like looking through scrolls. I had to find out if the legend of the temple was true."**

**"Fine. But you owe me."**

**"Thank you, thank you."**

**She helped him find things to pack, and gave him his sword, and they went to his kitchen and got some provisions. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

They set out right away, and they crossed the river that surrounded their homeland, and then they came across a kienatoo. This monster was the vilest creature in all the land of Mohlitin.

"Oh my god. What are we going to do?"

Danhino sheathed his sword and struck the monster, and managed to chop its wings off.

"You know Artilona, you are a sorceress, and you could have, like, fire bolted him or something."

"I'm a sorceress in training, and it's called fire strike, but yes, I get your point. Fine move out of the way. Let me try. fire, fire in my hand kills this monster on the land."

"Well done," said Danhino sarcastically, as the fire was burning the creature in agony.

"Thanks."

"You knew we were going to be out here, but no," said Danhino sarcastically, "you had to go and find the temple of the Moons or whatever it is called."

"It's not 'Moons', it's Moon, and yes of course I want to find it. So do you. If I hadn't asked you to go with me, you probably would have gone and you would've asked me to go with you. Right? Right?"

"NO!"

"Oh come on. You were."

"Fine. Fine. All right already. Yes I probably was going to go look for it. But that is no reason to go on bugging me."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Look, up ahead. It's Ortanka, the City of the Honor Knights."

"Whoopdedoo. I've been here so many times when I had to practice."

"What? You never told me? You know I love that place. I always wanted to travel there."

"No. You never asked."

"Aaarrgghh. Fine. Whatever."

They went to the gate and called to the guard to "open up". The gate eventually opened after Tanis had told them that he was part of the Imperial Sentry. They went on in. They eventually found an inn, since they had been traveling for many days.

"Inn keeper. We need a room and some food."

"For the room, it's 3 gold, and for all you can eat food, is 6 gold a day. Sound good?" the innkeeper said in a gruff voice.

"Ummmm, do you have a sale sort of thing for Imperial Sentry?"

"Yes. We cut down the price. For a room, it comes to 8 silver, and for the food it comes to 1 gold."

"Oh. Well didn't you know I was a guard?"

"Yeah right. Show me your badge."

"Good thing I brought it with me," Tanis said as he was taking out his Imperial Sentry badge.

"Fine. You can stay here for 8 silver and eat for 1 gold. What about her?" he asked pointing to Laurana.

"She's with me. She is a sorceress, and the apprentice of Gothun Hunter. You know the one that practically rules the world? So is she allowed to get the same amount as me?"

"Yes. Yes. She can get the room and food the same as you," the innkeeper said in a gruff, scared voice.

"Thank you," said Laurana.

The innkeeper bowed low.

"Here's you money. Let's go get some food. I'm famished."

"Ok. By the way," said Laurana then turning to the innkeeper, "here's the money I have to give. Oh. Here's an extra 2 silver, for a tip for letting me get the same price," she explained.

Laurana and Tanis went and sat at a table. They called a waitress over.

"One beer for me please. What about you Laurana?"

"I'll have a glass of water please. I don't feel like having anything strong tonight."

"Ok. Is that all?" asked the waitress.

"Yes. I believe it is," said Laurana.

"All right. I'll be back in a minute with your beer and water, " said the waitress.

"Thank you," said Tanis, to the waitress as she walked away.

"What is up with you?" asked Tanis.

"What?"

"You said you 'didn't want anything strong'. What the heck is wrong with you? This is the only time were going to be able to talk to each other with a drink in our hands."

"Well, sorry. I wanted something refreshing. Not vile."

"Fine."

"Here are your drinks," said the waitress, handing them their drinks.

"Thank you," Laurana said.

"Do you want anything else?"

"No thank you I'm fine," said Laurana.

"For you sir?"

"Nothing' for me thanks."

"Okay."

Laurana drank her water.

"I think I'm going to bed early. Ok?"

"Yeah see you later," said Tanis, sounding a bit disappointed.

A man was sitting in the corner of the inn, and walked very tall and proud towards Tanis, when Laurana was going up the stairs.

* * *

This is just a shot at it. All the chapters I have written on this is just my way of doing a story. Soon you will get a story that I made and hopefully it will get lots of reviews. Thanks for reading. More to come. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You havin' trouble with the little lady, lad?" asked the man.  
"No. I'm fine thank you"  
"Well I think she's a stupid girl"  
"What did you say?" asked Tanis angrily.  
"I said 'I think she is a stupid girl'. You got a problem with that"  
"Yes, I do actually. You're going to have a problem too. Right in that eye of yours," and Tanis made a fist and punched him square in the eye. Then the room went silent. Everyone was looking in Tanis's direction.  
Then everybody started fighting. Then, coming down the stairs was Laurana, with her chestnut brown hair in a braid.  
"What's going on here"  
The room went silent once again.  
"Tanis, what did you do"  
"I didn't do anything"  
"Yeah right"  
The innkeeper then came over and grabbed Tanis by the scruff of the neck.  
"Nobody, fights in my bar without being able to pay for the damage"  
"Sure you didn't do anything, Tanis," whispered Laurana sarcastically.  
"Oh. Well…are you going to kick me out"  
"No. The little lady over there might curse me or something," he said in a scared whispering voice, "So do you have 10 gold on you"  
"Yes, I do"  
"Well then there you go"  
"Thank you so very much"  
Tanis paid the man ten gold, then grabbed Laurana by the arm and said, "Let's go"  
She willingly went with him up the stairs. "Tanis, what's going on"  
"I punched a guy in the face"  
"Ok. There's more to it isn't there"  
"Yeah"  
"Well"  
"The guy I punched called you a stupid girl"  
"Really"  
"Yeah. I got so mad…I…I just…I just punched that's all"  
"Why did you punch him?" she asked trying to hide her smile.  
"I don't know"  
"Well, don't worry. It won't happen again I assure you"  
"Ok. Let's hit the sack. We have a long road ahead of us"  
"Goodnight Tanis"  
"Goodnight Laurana." 


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

In the morning they set out towards the forest just East of Ortanka. In legend, there lived a monster in the forest, which was so horrible, that if you looked at it you would die.

Now, Tanis and Laurana have heard of that legend. They were trembling with fear when they walked in to the forests dark shadow.

"I a…m so hap…py you're h…h…ere with m…me," said Laurana stuttering.

Tanis looked in her deep blue eyes and realized he was just as scared as she was. "Me…t…too."

They walked for over 2 hours when they heard soft and quiet snoring. They walked towards the sound and what should they come upon but a green dragon. It was said to believe that green dragons lived deep in the heart forests and were the monsters of the legend.

"We didn't die?" he exclaimed loudly.

"Tanis. Shh."

"What should we do?" whispered Tanis very slowly and distinctively.

"Let me see in my book of spells," she said, while putting her pack down and rummaging through it looking for her book.

"Please hurry. I don't want to be here when it wakes up."

"All right. All right. Drad…drafe…DRAGON! Ah here it is. Dragon who is so big do not hurt us or you shall feel the wrath of our power!" (Dragon who is so big do not hurt us or you shall feel the wrath of our power) she shouted towards the dragon, while holding her upraised hand.

At the words the dragon woke up and turned and looked at the two friends.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?"

"I do," said Laurana triumphantly.

"You?" as the dragon roared with laughter.

"Why do you not think it was me?"

"I, um, well, you are, um…a little small for that spell," the dragon said.

"Umph," Laurana said turning around indignantly.

"Stop it both of you. You are acting like children," said Tanis.

They both hung their heads in shame.

"What are you doing in this deep part of the forest?" asked the dragon, quite curious, and polite.

"We had to go through the forest to get towards the Temple of the Moon."

"Temple of the Moon? That thing has been in ruins for the past…1000 years. All you'll find is a bunch of rubble. Believe me, I've looked."

"Well, what do we do know?" wondered Tanis aloud.

"Well we could always turn back," suggested Laurana.

"No way. We've made it this far, we shouldn't just turn around and go back."

"You're right. Thanks for the tip. We're going to go to the temple; I mean…'ruins', just to see if it is there. Thanks again." With that they left.

The dragon didn't try to stop them but she wished them good luck anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait. What's that?" asked a female elf drinking from the spring, to her companion.

"Get your bow and dirk ready," her elf companion said.

She leveled her bow at the bushes.

"Ready."

Her companion took out his sword and walked slowly towards the bushes.

"Come out from your hiding. I am not afraid to fight."

Out came a panther, big and masculine.

"Pantera. Come back here," said a woman's voice, and the source stepped out of the bushes just as incredulous as the two other elves.

Then out stepped Tanis staring at the two elves just the same as Laurana.

"Who are you?" asked Maharret, the female elf.

"I am Laurana, and this is my friend Tanis," said Laurana pointing to herself and Tanis. "And of course, the is Pantera, my panther we found awhile ago."

"I am Maharret, and this is my companion Duende. Dine with us this evening for we haven't had anything but some bread for a while. Please we would like some company and would like to hear some tales of you, your family, everything, and even about your friend."

"It all began…"

A while later, after Laurana finished talking and eating bread, she finally finished with a long sigh.

"So that is how we came to here, with Pantera, and all the rest."

"I see…and this 'Temple of the Moon'…there are…untold riches there?" asked Maharret.

"Yes."

"And you plan to find it?" asked Duende.

"Yes."

"Can we go with you? If you don't mind."

"No, no…not at all. Please do come."


End file.
